


Survival of the Fittest

by thedrowway



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrowway/pseuds/thedrowway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Upon a Time meets Fallout.</p><p>I'm crap at summaries. Maybe I'll add more later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, ever. And my first honest attempt at writing more than just RP posts in years. I may be rusty. So sorry in advance if it's not great.
> 
> Also, there will be character death (I'm not even sorry). And, if you're not familiar with the Fallout world, it's post apocalyptic and not a very nice place to live, at all.
> 
> Title subject to change. Not sure if I like it or not. Anyway. Here you go.
> 
> I don't own OUAT or FO, or any of the characters. 
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------

The dust made it difficult to see. The distance made it hard enough, but with the swirling dust clouds, it was damn near impossible. The lone figure was laid flat on top of a small outcropping of rocks, the top worn nearly smooth by the constant dust storms in this part of the Wasteland. The figure shifted some, adjusting the stock of the sighted rifle against a shoulder and lowered back down, taking aim in the scope. A soft curse passed through covered lips as another dust cloud obscured the target. Patience was not a virtue this assassin had. Especially not when the target was an extremely highly wanted bounty in this crumbled world.

 

A hand reached up and rubbed under the chin of the full face mask, chasing away a brief dust irritation before settling back into position. The barrel followed its mark, and once the dust settled, and the man had finally come to a stop, the trigger was gently squeezed, the shot rang out, and as the surprised man turned towards the sound, the bullet struck its mark: right between the eyes. The three people escorting the man were dealt with quickly and once it was for sure there was nobody else, the figure stood and slung the rifle over its shoulder and hopped down off the rock, making its way towards the bodies.

 

The assassin stood over the bodies, eyeing each one individually before removing the hood. Blond hair fell neatly around to her lower back in soft curls, green eyes narrowing slightly as she knelt down next to her true mark. “Bastard.” The proof of the deed was easily enough obtained: the metal hook on the stub where his left hand once was. Clearly, she could have simply removed the hook, but, no. A knife was pulled from her boot and the appendage was hacked off just below the elbow. She wrapped it in the man’s jacket then stuffed the amputated hand and forearm into a bag. The rest of the valuables were stripped from the man and his entourage; weapons and ammo first and foremost, clean water if they had it, then currency of any kind – all were shoved into bags, which were then drug over to her waiting pack brahmin, a mutated, two-headed cow.

 

The brahmin, lovingly named Jean, just looked at her as she tossed yet another bag onto its back. It could care less, even as she gave it a little scritch on one of its heads before grabbing the lead and heading off in the direction of the small gathering of hovels she was to meet her client. It wasn’t a very far walk, a couple of miles further up the way; but it was hot, and it was starting to get late. She sighed and kept walking. “Why people can’t meet in populated areas, I’ll never know.” She glanced to the brahmin, the left head thoroughly ignoring her, while the right was giving her a look as if to say, ‘you are one stupid human.’ She glanced to the head that was eyeballing her and smirked. “I guess for us, today, it’s good though, yeah? That’s a much further walk. And, I don’t know about you ladies, but I’m exhausted.” The one head gave a snort and looked away from the blonde.

 

She shook her head with a soft chuckle, casting a glance back to Jean. “You’re both horrible traveling companions. You know that?” She gave a rock a kick with the toe of well worn boots, sending it flying. It’d been forever since she had  an actual traveling companion. Not that she really missed it, but, sometimes it was nice to have somebody to talk to. It was just… easier to not have to deal with another body. That was another person to feed and clothe and keep safe. It wasn’t worth it. If Jean here was killed, well, she’d only have to worry about dragging her shit around until she found another pack animal. Not that big of a deal. “Like, just fucking moo or something, you know? S’all I’m asking here.” She glanced back to the two heads, both now completely ignoring her as they continued down the road. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Fiiiiine.”

 

If Jean wasn’t carrying everything she needed to feel safe, and be comfortable, while out in the wastes, she really would have considered leaving her at the rock outcropping she used to kill that bastard Hook, but, that just wasn’t going to be possible. Raiders were pretty prevalent in this area, and the last thing she needed, or wanted, was to have all of her worldly possessions stolen. So, she trudged the few miles towards small group of hovels at a brahmin’s pace. And today, Jean was being slower than usual, in addition to being bad company. “C’mon… just a little faster, please, and I promise you I’ll make sure you get all the best feed I can get.” Emma grunted and gave the lead a gentle tug, trying - but failing - to get the two headed cow to move faster. And with a resigned sigh, she just dealt with it.

 

Once she arrived at the agreed upon destination, she pulled the bag containing the “trophy” that was requested and looked around. The sun was setting and she really had been hoping to find decent shelter for the night, but it seemed that wasn’t going to be the case. A sigh was given and she walked through the small collection of mostly destroyed homes, trying to find one that would be suitable for shelter tonight. She found a house with an attached garage and nodded, settling Jean in the garage before she started towards the small town's center. She hopped up on a crumbling brick divider and waited, keeping an eye on the house that Jean was at.

 

Emma glanced towards the sky, squinting into the early evening sky, trying to gage the time. They should be here by now. What was taking them so long? She sighed and lifted a broken off piece of brick and tossed it towards one of the still standing frames just as she caught movement in her peripheral. She was off the wall, pistol drawn before the rock piece even hit the ground, eyes and gun trained on the place she saw movement.

 

“Whoa, easy, Savior.” The leader of the small group chuckled, hands raising to show he was unarmed, well, at least that he didn’t have any weapon drawn. “Just us.”

 

Emma gave the man a glare, both for startling her (he should KNOW better) and for the nickname (she really hated being called that). “Next time, I’ll shoot first and worry about who it is later.” She grunted and holstered the pistol. “And don’t fucking call me that, Graham. You know how much I hate it.” Another glare was sent his way, which earned her another chuckle.

 

“Deal with it, Emma. Also? You would never shoot me.” He grinned as she scoffed. “Please, you know it’s true. _She_ would be very angry. And we all know how _she_ gets when _she_ is angry.” Graham shuddered a little and glanced back to the two men with him, who both nodded in agreement.

 

Emma simply rolled her eyes. “Well seeing that I’ve never met this woman, what the hell do I care? Aside from the fact that she pays better than anyone else in this shithole.” She tossed the wrapped appendage to Graham. “Speaking of payment…. there. Hook’s, well, hook. If you want a body, it’s about a two hour walk back that way.” She gestured towards the south. “But, seeing that I was only asked for the hook….” She shrugged and nodded to the slightly blood soaked jacket that was now in Graham’s hands.

 

Graham unwrapped the jacket, made a face and quickly wrapped it back up. Emma simply smirked and shook her head. No wonder this woman hired others to do her dirty work. The people she had under her were far too squeamish. “No. This is all she cared about. And, I trust you that this isn’t somebody else’s hand that you shoved a hook into.” That got him a glare from the blonde.

 

“Well, I’d hope I’ve proven myself worthy of your trust. Now. My payment?” She wanted to get back to Jean and set up camp in that little garage. The three men shared a look and that made her nervous, her hand moving back to the gun at her side. “Now, we just talked about trust here….” She frowned.

 

“No no!” One of the others stepped forward. She knew his face, but, didn’t know his name. “That’s not it. Just. There’s another job. And, then a request…. before.. before payment.” He looked like he was about to piss himself. Normally this wasn’t how it worked, they all knew that. And they were all kind of nervous that this wouldn’t go well with the temperamental woman in front of them. “There’s.. been an abduction, and, well, who better to make the recovery…?” All three men nodded.

 

Graham spoke up again. “David… is right.” Ego stroking usually worked for some people, but, Graham wasn’t sure it would with Emma. “Her son was taken. We’re not sure by who. But, she wants you to retrieve him, and bring back the heads, and hearts, of those responsible.” He cringed at just the thought, Emma merely arched a brow.

 

“So, I’m to find this kid, decapitate and cut out the hearts of the people that took him, and, meet you back here?” Seemed pretty cut and dry, really. She could do that, not a problem. “I better be getting a serious payment for this, though. You know I don’t like kids.”

 

“Yes, you will, and no. You’re to bring Henry, and the parts, back to her, personally.”

 

That shocked her, obviously. Emma’s brow rose, eyes widening just a bit. “That’s…. I.. Why won’t this work?” UGH. She really liked this setup. Do the job, meet Graham, get money, maybe a new job, then leave and wait for a messenger to find her (they always did) with when and where she was to meet Graham next. Mostly it was having to travel with, and keep safe, a child. That wasn’t in her job description.

  
  


“Apparently, we’re not trusted to bring the boy back. She trusts you.” David spoke up again, shrugging. He looked a little more in control this time. Thank God.

 

Emma stood there for a minute, thinking. She sighed and ran her hands back through her hair. There wasn’t anything that could be done. She either did this or didn’t, and possibly ruin this nice setup she had this this mystery woman. “Fine. Just. Fine.” She made a dismissive wave of her hand. “Where are you located?” That caused all three men to kind of fidget around. “Oh come on. I have to know where to go after I get the kid.” Really? They didn’t want to give away their base of operation? Ridiculous.

 

“Maine.” The third man spoke up. He was new. She didn’t know him. But after that? She didn’t like him.

 

“Fuck me.” She frowned. That was a long walk. “Fine. Just. Go tell her. I’ll find her kid. Bring him back. And that she better make this worth my time.” Graham handed her an old school manilla envelope with a picture of the kid and what was able to be discovered. She grunted and took the envelope and headed back to where Jean was stashed, barely noticing the three starting to make camp there, too. Well, at least she wouldn’t be alone if raiders swept in.

 

Once Jean was unpacked and settled in a corner of the garage, Emma started a small fire and set out her sleeping bag, sitting onto it and pulling out some rations before delving into the envelope. The picture of the boy was the first thing she studied: he looked to be around ten or so, shaggy brown hair with eyes to match. She idly wondered if his mother shared his coloring. He was a cute kid. She wondered who took him. There wasn't much else in the envelope. He was taken from his room in the middle of the night and there was very in the room to give them any information. She sighed at that. She'd have to go there, first and foremost, and do her own search.

 

She stood and made her way to the other campfire. "I'll be going back with you. No arguments." She saw Graham start to protest. "And don't think of trying to leave without me." Then she headed towards the garage again and settled in for the night. It was going to be a long night, she knew. She tried to get as much sleep as she could, while still keeping an ear out for the others. Hopefully they wouldn't be stupid to try to leave without her. That was her last thought before falling into a fitful sleep.

 

\---------------

 

The next day dawned and the sky was dark and lightning flashed in the distance. Emma glared up at the sky before she started to pack her things back onto Jean. “Fan-fucking-tastic.” What a way to start a long ass trek. She double and triple checked that everything was in place before removing a tarp and securing it over her things. She’d pulled a rain poncho from her personal pack before slinging it over her shoulders and pulled the poncho over her head before heading towards the waiting men. “Shall we?” They all grumbled before starting off. Nobody was thrilled with the prospect of walking in the rain, and definitely not in a storm. And by the time the quartet made shelter that first night in the first place they could find that would hold all of them, plus Jean and that had a roof, they were all soaked.

 

There was also a fireplace, which was a welcome addition, and she started grabbing pieces of old furniture and breaking them down to start the fire. It took a little longer than normal, but, one the flames were going, she settled down right in front of it to help dry her clothes and warm her body. She watched as the others got settled in what she was pretty sure was the family room of this old house. She spent a few moments watching each man, focusing more on the one she really didn't know. He had pulled a book out and she scoffed at the title. 'The Wasteland Survival Guide' was the younger ones reading choice.

 

"You know that's a bullshit book, yeah?" A brow arched up slightly, nodding to the book. "It was written by some nut job and some Vault dweller. What the hell could a Vault person know about surviving out here?" The guy, who's name she learned was Felix, just glared at her. "Seriously, if you want real advice, go to somebody who's spent their life out here." Felix just turned away from her and shoved his nose back into the book. Emma just shook her head with a chuckle. "Whatever, man."

 

Graham came and sat down next to her, "Go easy on the kid. This is his first time out of our town. He's nervous." He pulled rations out and started to eat, grimacing with each bite. He couldn't wait to get home and have real food, not this dried shit they ate when they came out to meet the Savior.

 

Emma merely shook her head and did the same, without the disgusted look. She was used to eating the dried rations, only splurging on hot meals when she was going to be stationary for a while, which rarely happened. Maybe she'd get a hot meal whenever they got to wherever in Maine they were going to. "So, Maine, huh? Where?" She wanted to determine how long it'd take to get there.

 

"A small town called Storybrooke." Emma gave Graham a confused look. She'd never heard of that place. Ever. Graham saw the confused look and chuckled. "We're about four days out from here. So long as the rain stops, or slows." Emma nodded and sighed. She was tempted to have the hold up in the house if it was still raining the next day. "It's a nice place. Safe."

 

"Nice?" She snorted. "There's no place nice left in this world, Graham. At least not in this country." She didn't believe that their little town was nice. Especially not if the woman who runs the town just had her son abducted. She'd have to see it to believe it. "Now, I'm going to try and get some sleep." She tossed the packaging her dinner was in into the fire and unrolled her sleeping bag, using her backpack as her pillow.

 

The rain hadn't stopped overnight, but luckily it had slowed. They all ate in silence then got ready for another day of trekking through the mud and the rain. At least it was raining. It meant maybe things were finally getting back to normal. It had been nearly 300 years since the world was all but destroyed, after all. Or maybe that was just how it was this far north. She really didn’t spend a lot of time past the DC area. Mostly she stayed down south, around the Carolinas and Georgia. It was always hot and dry there. She kind of missed it. Oh well.

 

The remainder of the trip was uneventful. Wet, but uneventful. It took an extra day due to all the rain, which irritated Emma to no end, but, her mood shifted as they neared a wall. A large wall. A brow shot up and she glanced to Graham, then back to the wall. There was a gate, that was closed, and guard towers, which she could see had armed guards in them. There was even two heavily armed guards down below, too, on the outside of the wall. Maybe this town wasn’t so bad, after all?

  
Graham smiled and gave her shoulder a friendly pat as the made their way towards the gate. One of the guards stopped the group, gave Graham a nod, and the gate lifted. Once the group was through, it lowered back down. Behind the gate was a forest like Emma had never seen before. She hadn't been paying much attention to her surroundings as they walked, so she missed the lush green of the tree tops peeking over the wall. But, wow. Just. Wow. She stopped and stared, looking up and around, mouth dropped slightly as she took it all in. “Welcome to Storybrooke, Savior.” Graham watched her with a chuckle and nudged her forward. "We still have about an hour to go. So, keep moving."


	2. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooo sorry for the amount of time that's passed between chapter 1 and chapter 2. And the shortness of chapter 2. Life hit. I'll make it up to you guys in chapter 3. I hope. >.>
> 
> All mistakes are my own, sorry if there are any.

"Welcome to Storybrooke, Savior."

Emma didn't even glare at Graham for the use of the irritating nickname she'd been given by the people she worked for. She was too busy staring at her surroundings. "How... How is it so, lush, and green, and beautiful?" She was just in awe, really. "Wait. Is this what Oasis place?" She frowned then shook her head, no, that was much further south. Another place she'd heard about that was back to being overgrown with beautiful plant life. Just not this large. "It's like the war didn't touch this place." She tried to keep the awed tone from her voice, but was failing pretty miserably.

Graham chuckled at her and shook his head, "No. We were not spared from the effects of the war, at all. Just, we had some technology that helped get us back on the right track. Well, not us, but our ancestors." He shrugged a little as he looked around. "That is why the wall is in place." He jerked a thumb back in the direction they had just come from. "There is always lookouts at the front and also around the wall itself. The Mayor doesn't like guests." Emma arched a brow at that and gave him a look. "Uninvited guests, that is."

Emma sighed, a bit relieved at that. "Well, that's good, at least. Though I'm sure she's not going to be thrilled to see me without her kid, but..." She shrugged a little. "I just need a bit more than a picture to find the kid. I want to see his room, the house, around the house." She was good at finding people, but she needed something to go on aside from a picture and a location. "Hopefully your Mayor will understand."

Graham shrugged a bit, glancing back to his two travelling companions before returning his attention back to Emma. “She will probably not be very happy about the delay, but, I am sure she will understand the need for you coming here first. Just, make sure that you are not… abrasive… when you speak to her.” Emma gave him a look, but didn’t say anything to argue that point. She knew she could be a bit hard to swallow.

“Fine. So long as she lets me do my job and get the kid back. That’s all I care about.” And she only cared about so that she could get paid. Not that she was heartless, by any stretch of the word, but, the fact still remained: she was being paid to do this and she cared about the money she was going to be receiving. That was it. The kid was cute though. She really hoped that she found him before anything truly terrible happened to him.

The rest of the walk towards the town was near silent, the two others walking with them talking quietly together. She tried to listen in, but they were too far back and talking way to quietly. She spent a few more minutes trying to eavesdrop but gave up, instead focusing on the road ahead of her. Only when she started to pay attention to where she was walking did she notice that the road wasn’t made of jagged and broken pavement. The pavement was still perfectly intact, and that shocked and confused her all at once. How as that even possible? She glanced to Graham, who wasn’t paying her a bit of attention at the moment, then looked back down. She’d ask later about the state of the roads.

She didn’t say anything until the entered the town. She kept her eyes down for the most part, but did keep her feelers out, just to make sure that she wasn’t being led into a trap. Once the trees cleared and the first bit of the town came into view, she stopped, mouth just sort of dropping open as she stared at the seemingly in perfect condition town. There was no way this was real. She quickened her pace, leaving the small group behind her as she moved into the town square and she just stared. “How…..?” 

Everyone was dressed, well, like how she would have imagined people being dressed before the war, clothes clean and crisp, everything about them and the town seemingly, perfectly intact. The few people walking the streets gave her odd looks but continued on with their days. Graham finally made it back to her side and gave her a nudge. “Swan…. snap out of it.” It took him placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a shake for her to really do just that.

She barely heard him, but at the shake, green eyes shifted before her head turned and she just stared at him for another moment before snapping out of it. “This isn’t even possible. How is this place not even touched? How did it survive when everywhere else is.. is… decimated!” It was just a bit too much for her, really, and she moved and sank onto a bench. “I need a minute.” She’d never seen anything so pristine; not even that vault she broke into one time. Even it had been in ruins, so to speak.

Graham looked to his two companions and nodded at them, both then going their own separate ways. He made his way over to the bench and took a seat beside Emma, giving her a concerned look. “What’s wrong? We really shouldn’t keep her waiting more than we really already have.” He was really worried about that.

Emma just looked at him, then made a wild little gesture with her hands, waving it around to indicate the town. “This place looks like it hasn’t been touched, and, it’s just slightly… I don’t even know how to put it into words. Awesome? Disconcerting? Maybe even a little terrifying? Nothing escaped the war. Except for this town. And, it’s bothering me more than I can explain.” She frowned as she looked around again before turning her attention back to Graham. “How? How is it even possible that this little town is still sitting in the middle of Maine, and look like it did two-hundred years ago? How is it possible, Graham?”

Graham looked around the town square again, slowly, lifting his shoulders in a shrug before returning his gaze to Emma. He smiled and shrugged again. “Magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've yet to decide if Graham's just saying "magic" to be sarcastic or not. I have ideas for either way. Feel free to let me know if you have strong feelings one way or another.
> 
> Again, sorry for the lateness of the update and any and all grammatical and/or spelling mistakes!
> 
> Also, if anyone knows how to get rid of both Ending Notes, that'd be great. >.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. It's been a while. I am truly sorry for that. I kind of lost my motivation for writing for a bit. I think it may be back, somewhat, but I won't make a promise for another update right away. Thanks for those that are still interested. All mistakes are my own.

_He smiled and shrugged again. “Magic.”_

  
It took Emma a few moments to realize what had passed Graham’s lips. She was just staring at him. “Wait… what?” She frowned, trying to decide if he was serious or not. He kept a straight face as he stared back, inwardly dying from the look on her face. “...Magic?” I mean, she thought it could be possible. She’d seen some pretty odd things in her young life, so it wasn’t outside the realm of possibilities. And she almost believed. Almost. Until he cracked a smile. That earned him a glare and a not quite so gentle punch to the bicep. “Asshole.”

 

Graham laughed then and rubbed his now sore arm. “Ow. Damn, Emma, that hurt. But, damn if the look on your face wasn’t worth it.” He shied away from the second glare that was shot his way and held up his hands in surrender. “But, seriously. It kind of started right after the Vault opened…”

 

“There’s a Vault here?” Emma interrupted, which earned her a glare this time. “..Sorry.”

 

“Yes, there is a Vault. But, not an official VaultTec one.” Emma opened her mouth again to question that, but instantly closed it when Graham gave her a look, telling her to not interrupt. “The mayor at the time tried to get them to build a Vault specifically for the town and the outlying areas, but, they refused. So, in true Mills fashion, he bought a few of the scientists and engineers from the company and moved them here to work on creating a Vault better than the ones VaultTec was putting out.”

 

He glanced to Emma, so sat there with her lips pressed tightly together to avoid just blurting out anymore interrupting questions, before continuing, “Long story short, they succeeded and Mayor Mills then was able to get more elite scientists, engineers, architects, construction crews, you name it, he got it here, with a promise there was space for them in our Vault. So, it was built. It was huge. And, everyone was trained from birth it seems like on how to maintain things, repair them to not just functional, but, normalcy. So, after all the fallout and everything, once it was deemed safe, the town came out and went to work.”

 

He shrugged and looked around with a proud smile. “We all work really hard to keep this place looking how it once did. Mayor Mills, the one that had the Vault made, made sure that there were plenty of supplies brought with us to make it happen. Naturally, the population is much smaller, so we don’t need nearly as many homes, and some of the old stores are used for emergency meeting places instead of stores. But, it’s still been home to most of the people here, and their ancestors, for centuries. In fact…” He glanced to the clock tower with a frown and stood. “I should be getting you to the Mayor’s house. She’ll have known we crossed the town line a while ago and, well, she doesn’t like being kept waiting.”

 

Emma sat for a minute, pondering over things before shrugging and standing, stretching with a tiny groan. “She seems pretty… I dunno.” She frowned and shrugged, “hard-ass. At least the way you talk about her.” She shrugged again and gestured towards the road. “Lead the way.” Sure Emma had done jobs for this woman before. Plenty of them. But this was the first time she’d ever been to this weird little town, much less meet her mysterious employer. And now she found that she was uncharacteristically nervous.

 

She followed behind Graham as they continued down the street, trying her best to ignore the stares, the pointing and the whispers. “Why are people staring at me, Graham?” She really assumed it was because they knew who she was. But, well, that was nearly impossible. She tried to keep The Savior’s identity guarded to all but the middle  men she worked with.

 

“You are new and different.” He shrugged as they continued to walk, turning down a street. “We are an incredibly close knit community. You are probably the first new person, from outside the walls, we have seen in a decade. Plus,” he glanced over his shoulder at her and smiled, “you are dressed kind of oddly.” Because, compared to this town, she was. But that made her frown and look down at her attire. “And, well, you are also attractive.” He shrugged when she scoffed.

 

“Yes, because it’s my beauty that I’m know for, Graham.” She even gave her hair a little flip before glaring his way again. She was probably too skinny given that she never knew when her next good meal would come, she was dirty - God, a bath would be wonderful, really - and she just.. did not feel attractive. At all. Sure, she knew some people saw it in her. Why, she had no clue, but, whatever. She preferred being known more for her actions then her looks. “How much further is this lady’s house? I want to look at the kid’s room and get on with the job.” And maybe take one night in the little Inn she saw near the small diner. Maybe they had a place she could wash up at.

 

He nodded towards a large white house. “That’s it.” He was about to say something else before Emma rolled her eyes and hurried past him. Figures the woman - sorry, the Mayor - would live in a damn mansion. She was about to knock on the door when Graham grabbed her wrist. “She’s not going to be happy about you being here and not looking for Henry.”

 

“She’ll just have to get over it.” She wrenched her hand from Graham’s grasp and went to knock again when the door opened. She stopped just short of knocking on the chest of the woman that had opened the door. Emma’s eyes widened just slightly at the brunette before her. Sure, she’d seen attractive people out in the wastelands. Hell, the small convoy of men that brought her here could be considered attractive, but, this woman? Holy shit. Jet black hair that looked like it was super soft, olive toned skin, eyes the color of chocolate - mm chocolate - and the suit she was wearing seemed to have been tailored to fit her just right. Her mouth dropped open just slightly as she stared, causing the woman at the door to narrow her eyes first at her, then she shot a death glare Graham’s way.

 

“Graham… what is the meaning of this? And who is this?” She turned her attention back to the blonde, who was still staring. “And does she have no manners?” The woman’s dark eyes moved back to Emma, a brow arched up expectantly. The comment, however, snapped Emma out of her oogling stare and she shook her head, muttering an apology that made the woman sneer a little.

 

“Madam Mayor, I am sorry for the intrusion.” He had hoped for a moment to come up with a better introduction, but, leave it to Emma to be impatient and want to get things done quickly. “This,” he motioned to Emma, “is Emma Swan. The Savior. Emma Swan, this is our Mayor, Regina Mills” The woman had turned her attention back to Graham, at least until the blonde woman was introduced. “She’s here to….” The mayor lifted a hand to stop him.

 

“You are the Savior?” The mayor turned her attention back to Emma and gave her a slow, appraising look that made Emma shift uncomfortably. It wasn’t like she hadn’t been looked over like that before, but, from this woman it was different. “I was expecting somebody more… masculine.” She tsked lightly then looked between both Graham and Emma. “However, that does not explain why you are here, Savior. You’re supposed to be finding my son, not paying a visit to my town.”

 

Graham went to say something but Emma spoke up first. “First off, it’s Emma, not Savior. I hate that name. I’m not a fucking Savior or hero or what the hell ever anyone else calls me. Secondly, I can’t exactly look for your missing kid without seeing where he’s missing from. The wasteland is huge, lady. I’m not going to waste my time, your’s or your kids by traipsing around without a damn clue. And, third, if you don’t like that I’m a woman, then I can take myself, my cow and my tracking skills and go back down towards DC and forget all about your weird ass little town, your money and your kid.” That last bit was a total lie. She wouldn’t leave. Not with a kid at stake. And the look that Regina gave her told her that she knew that, too.

 

The two women stared each other down for a moment before Regina relented first with a sigh. “Fine, Miss Swan.” She stepped back and opened the door for her most unwanted guest, glaring at Graham. “You may came in. Graham, go make sure her.. cow.. is taken care of.” Regina wasn’t exactly sure what that meant. Did the woman really travel with a cow? There were still cows? Surely there were, but, last Regina had known of the animals, they weren’t exactly beasts of burden, or particularly worth much more than food and milk. But, she also hadn’t been outside Storybrooke in, well, ever. So what did she know?

 

Emma stepped into the house as Graham nodded and moved to walk back towards the town center. Emma turned just before the door was closed to call out a warning to Graham, “Don’t come up behind her! She spooks and isn’t afraid to kick first and worry about who you are later!” She smirked at the shocked, and perhaps somewhat frightened look on Graham’s face before Regina closed the door fully.

 

“You travel with a.. cow?” The brunette regarded Emma curiously before gesturing towards the stairs leading to the second level. “Henry.. my son.. his room is upstairs.” She turned and led the way to the room.

 

“A brahmin, really. Big, ugly as hell, two headed cow. She’s been with me a while now and we just.. get each other.” Emma shrugged and followed the Mayor up the stairs and towards Henry’s room. She stepped in after Regina and looked around, moving to the smashed in window, careful to avoid the glass still scattered around on the floor. She was kind of shocked the woman hadn’t heard the break, but didn’t say anything about it. It didn’t take her long to study the room and at the end she was standing at the window, looking down at the drop to the ground then across the yard towards the tree line.

 

Emma turned her attention back to the brunette, who was standing at the door, clenching and unclenching her fists as she waited for Emma to do whatever it was that she needed to do. The blonde gave her as much of a reassuring smile as she could then nodded towards the window. “No blood, so, I don’t think he was injured during the abduction. I know it doesn’t help, but..” Emma shrugged and moved to the bedroom door, stopping in front of the Mayor, who was still standing in the doorway.

 

She reached out and gave the older woman’s shoulder a pat and let it rest there, feeling the brunette tense a little under her touch. “I’ll get him back. I promise. And, I never break my promises. So, you can just relax. Even if it’s just a little bit.” She nodded past the door and nudged Regina back a little. “It’s getting dark now, though, so I won’t be able to get the trail right now. But, I promise, at first light? I’ll head out.” And she’d bring back the boy, and the heads or hearts or hands or what the Hell ever the woman wanted.

 

She didn’t give Regina much time to respond, and by the time the brunette had registered what the Savior had said, the blonde was already halfway down the stairs and showing herself out. The Mayor moved to the top landing and watched the woman open the door to leave. Before the blonde closed the door, however, she turned back and smiled up to Regina. _I promise_. That was what Regina saw in that smile and nodded to the blonde, the corner of her lips turning up just slightly in a ghost of smile. Emma’s smile brightened and she closed the door, “Good night, Madame Mayor,” was said over her shoulder before the door closed and she started down the walkway, heading to the inn she would be staying at for the night. She needed rest if she was going to get an early start.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know why there are two End Notes. It's driving me nuts. If anyone has any clue how to fix this, please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are great. I enjoy constructive criticism. How else will I get better? Next chapter will be around, eventually. I'm a slow writer.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment here or you can find me on tumblr (thedrowway).
> 
> One last thing... I could use a beta, if anyone is interested.


End file.
